Letters From No One
by professionaldooropener
Summary: Sakura keeps getting letters from no one. KibaSaku AU OOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AU OOC all that good stuff**

**Letters from No One**

**A Kiba Sakura Story**

Hello, my name is Sakura. It's amazing, how blind we are when we don't look. But already I'm ahead of myself, I'll start with letter no1.

Sakura.

One day I shall apologize for this, but for now these letters are the only way of telling you how I truly feel. I understand if you think I'm crazy, but then again I'm crazy for loving the one thing I cannot have. This is short, I know, but trust this shall not be the last.

Forever yours,

X

I stared at the letter, shock on my face. Someone liked me, ME! Sure I'm not popular, but I'm not unpopular, I have a small group of close friends, including my best friend Kiba.

Confusion crept into my into my thoughts, who could like me, I mean really. This like that, just don't happen to me.

I decided to go to Kiba's house, maybe he knew who sent it.

The plan to go over to Kiba's failed, seeing as it was like midnight, but I called him and told him to come to my window.

My window was a secret joke to us, my father had a rule that no boys were allowed in my room after 8 at night, and my window had a screen on it. Me and Kiba used that in defense in case anyone ever found out, technically he wasn't in my room, but we could still talk and see each other.

Anyways, Kiba agreed, cause we lived right next door to each other, and I watched him climb stealthily out of his window, down some vines, leap a chain link fence that separated our houses, then disappear to the front of my house. All of a sudden Kiba was in front of my window, and he looked… worried?

"Alright Saku, what was **so** urgent that I had to jump a fence?"

"This," there was a crack on one side of the screen that I could bend, so I handed him the letter.

Eyebrows furrowing his eyes widened, then he laughed, then he let out a low whistle, and handed the letter back. "Aww," he cooed, "my little Sakura has a secret admirer."

Shuddering I replied, "Let's hope it's not from the guy who had been in 'love,' with me since 6th grade.

Kiba barked out a laugh, in 6th grade possibly the ugliest guy told me he loved me while I was picking up my stuff, sufficient to say, I hated him then, and I still hate him now.

"God, I hope he dies," I groaned into my arms. More than once I had been reduced to tears, simply because he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Now, now," Kiba chided jokingly. I knew he was joking around, when everyone had laughed at my expense, Kiba stuck by me, defending me valiantly.

Kiba and I talked more about anything and everything, then he went back home, and I went to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOOXOXXOOXOX

For the next 2 weeks or so, I received no more letters, and forgot about it after waving it off as a practical joke. So it came as a surprise when a new one popped up in my locker.

Once in the safety of my room after school, I read it to myself. I call this one, "Perfection."

Sakura.

If everyone had preconceived ideas of perfection, then nothing is perfect, because perfect is something different to everyone. Until I met you, I believed that; that nothing is perfect.

But you, you are perfect, perfect to me. I wrote this with you in mind

Broken to the touch

But complete inside

Perfection is the price we pay

The price of nothingness

Perfection is a lie

The lie that let's us live

Perfection is the love between souls

But perfection is the one thing

Keeping me from you

Yours forever

X

Tears filled my eye when I read the poem, sweet, subtle, and sad. I read it again, memorizing it, letting the words sink in. "Perfection is a lie, the lie that let's us live."

The words were true, we strive for perfection, but it evades us, keeps us guessing of what's ahead.

Falling onto my bed I sighed, this was weird, but I felt pleased, like I was complete.

"Oh shit, I'm… falling… in love."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXPOXPOXPXOPXOPXOPXXOXOXPOXPXOP

It was only a few days before I got the next letter. I was so excited, that I brushed Kiba off when he asked if I wanted to go to our personal special place. I almost missed the brief look of hurt on his face.

"Kiba… its just… I got another letter." I met his eyes, and saw complete indifference in them. This was new to me, we shared everything, Kiba was cold to everyone but me. But when his black eyes show something I can't understand, it's weird, and I don't like it.

"It's okay, I understand," he turned then stopped, "just call me later, got to know what lover boy is saying now." Kiba turned his head and winked in my direction. Giving a casual wave of his had he walked away.

Smiling slightly at his retreating back, I walked home, letter in hand.

I didn't get the chance to read the letter that day, or for a long time afterwards. When I got home my father was holding my sobbing mother.

XOXOXOXOPXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXPXOXOXOXO

Dropping my backpack on the floor I rushed to them, "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Mom what's wrong, let me get you a washcloth." I wish I hadn't ignored their weak protests. The site I saw would scar me forever.

Laying on the floor was my sister, drenched in blood. Open lacerations marred her wrists, thighs, face, stomach, hands. Everywhere, blood flowed from her body. Lifeless faded blue eyes stared at me.

I could not contain the choked sob that forced its way past my mouth. Tears of shock and disbelief welled in my eyes. The sister I had fought with, played with, and laughed with was gone. Never again would she smile at me.

The beautiful blond flower of our family, Ino.

Ugly tears made their way down my face and to the floor as I dropped to me knees. Crawling to my dead sister, I cradled her in my arms.

When the ambulance came I wouldn't let go, she was my sister! She needed me. Even in death, she needed me, I knew that. They forced my arms from her, ignoring my protests. "She needs me! Ino needs me!" I yelled again and again.

Some of the ambulance workers had tears in their eyes at the pitiful site I must have made. Her death changed me, I knew I would never be the same again.

My parents tried to comfort me, to draw me into their embrace, but I pushed them aside. I needed someone I could trust, someone who would understand me.

Opening the front door I stepped into the biting cold air. Shivering at the rush of heat leaving me body, I rubbed my arms gently as though to get the warmth back. I knew it was a lost cause. My entire body was numb to the core.

Walking stiffly I made my way to Kiba's house. He wasn't home, but his mother sent me up to his room stating that he would be back soon. She had seen the ambulance outside of my house, but thankfully didn't ask.

Trudging up the stairs, I walked the seemingly endless carpeted hall. Stopping at the last door on the left, I cracked a watery smile at the signs and bumper stickers on his door. Some things would never change.

Turning the knob on his door, I walked in and was engulfed by Kiba's comforting scent: rainwater. Closing the door, I kicked off my shoes and crept carefully through the messy floor. Brushing a few items off his bed, I lay down and pulled the covers up over me.

Resting my head on his pillow, I allowed a few tears to streak from my eyes.

Breathing in deeply of Kiba's scent, I fell into a blissful dreamless sleep. Unaware of soft, sad eyes watching me carefully.

Nor did I see Kiba's mother walk away from the door, a sad smile on her lips.

I woke slightly feeling someone slip into bed beside me, "Kiba?" I mumbled sleepily.

"It's me, don't worry, go back to sleep," he said rubbing my head softly.

"Okay," scooting over I waited for him to slip under the covers beside me. Then I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around him, as I breathed in rainwater. Almost hesitantly Kiba wrapped his arms around me too.

Falling into a peaceful slumber, I forgot everything bad in my world, and let him engulf me in his love.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stirring in the warm embrace of Kiba, I blinked blearily in the morning sun streaming though the window. Releasing my arms from around Kiba I sat up, unconsciously trying to smooth my rumpled hair.

Groaning Kiba woke as well, stretching his arms yawning he lay his head on my neck breathing in deeply. "More sleep," he mumbled against my skin, his warm breath tickling my throat.

Memories of yesterday came unbidden to my mind. Tears filled my eyes as I turned to Kiba. Wrapping my arms around him, I let my tears soak his bare chest.

Slowly wrapping his arms around me, Kiba rubbed circles on my back in a soothing motion. "Saku… Sakura, what happened? I can't help you it you don't tell me. Don't shut me out, tell me, let me in, please don't shut me out." He sounded so concerned I had to tell him.

"I-Ino," I sniffed slightly, "she committed seppuku." I couldn't say suicide, or that she killed herself. Using the Japanese word helped get it out.

"My god, Sakura," gripping my head he held me even close. I felt his body shake with silent sobs. Ino had been like an older annoying sister to him.

Holding me close, Kiba allowed a few tears of his own to fall, intermingling with my own. We stayed like that for a long time, not wanting to let go.

I think we fell asleep like that, but I can't be sure. The next few days were a blur. But one thing chorused through my mind, Ino is dead. Death snatched someone else precious to me, in its cold clutches.

XPXPXXPXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXXXXOOOOXOXXOX

I don't remember much of her… not even her name, all I know is that she was important to me. There are dreams of her some nights, I can't see her face, her back is always turned.

Though I could see her hair, long beautiful pink hair rippled down her back. Her dress cut low in the back, so it was almost entirely exposed, her skin a pale milky white. I was a deep forest green color dress in the same style giving off a forestry feeling.

The girl started turning and I could see a faint face profile, the I would wake up, and I knew that was her, the girl I knew existed, but didn't.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Life passes, months blurred, and a year went by.

Digging through my possessions I found the letter I had never read.

Opening it quickly I read through the context. Finishing it in record time a brilliant smile flashed from my mouth, "I knew it."

The letter made me remember who that girl was, that girl was me, the self I had lost.

Bounding to his house I knocked on his door. Opening the door he blearily rubbed his eyes, "Saku?" Shoving the letter at him, I watched his eyes widen.

When he looked up, he smiled sheepishly, "It's still true."

Jumping at him, I knocked him to the ground, "I love you too!" Kissing him was perfect, he tasted like how rain smells.

And because I know your dieing to know what the letter said, I'll put it in here for you.

Sakura,

You've probably figure this out, but I love you, and have been sending you the letters. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. No more eloquent words, just the truth. I love you, and I swear it on the rain.

Kiba

**THE END**

**Heyy! How was it? Did you like it? If you did, you should review. If you hated it, you should review!**


End file.
